


Two Songs

by vectacular



Series: HK Smut Week [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are out of the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Bite-sized thing. Day 5!

Somehow, Saiko has persuaded the rest of the Quinx that having dinner out with just them would be good. _No parents,_ she said. And somehow, Hide jumped onto it, practically herding them out of the house with a promise to have a good time. And all before he could even get a word in.

Confused, he eyes the blond’s bright grin as Hide herds _him_ into the living room, patting his arms before bouncing off to another area of the house. Sighing, he sits down on the sofa, crossing his arms as he waits. A few moments later, Hide returns with his music player and speakers, setting them up on the table carefully.

Hide turns to look at him, “clothes off, Haise,” the blond says gravely, and he gives Hide an unimpressed look in return before complying.

With his clothes, sans boxers, folded neatly at the end of the sofa, he raises an eyebrow as he stares at Hide. The blond nods in approval, and suddenly music’s playing. It seems instrumental. Hide hops up, hands on his arms twirling them around before falling onto the sofa, with him on top.

“Bet I could make you come before this song ends,” Hide says before kissing him.

He doesn’t come before the song ends, but _he_ does make Hide come before the next song does.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because I wanted to try implied sex. I can do explicit sex, but implied is a bit harder? Hm. For the songs, I had Two Steps From Hell on the brain. Because they're awesome. Like, [Strength of a Thousand Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIxas0a-KgM), [Not Your Soul](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiR4x_E4xfc), [El Dorado](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmLvX-oIwSI&list=PLBV3KfnKmrdLbVYKSpcm-Ex6Z5NcfyDpQ)... idk...
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> [(Rebloggable)](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/122489782475/hidehaise-two-songs)


End file.
